Various means of electronic transmission are known in the art. Most, if not all, of these means suffer from inherent speed limitations, examples of which include the upper frequency limit and the propagation delay (the time required for a signal to physically transmit from one point to another within the system). Such means of electronic transmission are inherently limited in their electronic performance primarily by their structure, and secondarily by their material composition. Conventionally, an edge connector is used as a direct type connector, in which an edge of a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, is directly inserted into the connector.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.